Eve
by Tando
Summary: With the Truman Show gone, TV execs rushed to create a similar show. One of their most popular attempts was Eve, a similar show that plays on updated tech and far less innocent storylines than its predecessor. But now that Eve is experiencing the same need to escape that Truman felt, will this new world prove harder to escape, or will these advancements work in her favor?
1. Chapter 1

_**Eve:**_ **Transcript of Pitch to Investors**

Now of course we can't talk about the show _Eve_ without talking about _The Truman Show_. When _The_ _Truman Show_ ended, there was a rush to replace the hole that _The_ _Truman Show_ had left in television programming. This is where _Eve_ found it's life, and eighteen years later, _Eve_ is the most popular scripted-reaction show currently on television.

So, what makes _Eve_ stand out from the dozen of other scripted-reaction shows that have popped up over the years? Well, what we learned from _The_ _Truman Show_ was that these kinds of shows attract an international audience, so we figured our show needed an international face. Eve was adopted by the RTV corporation from an orphanage in China. Thankfully, this ingenious decision predicted the growth of the Chinese and Asian markets, and is one of the main reasons why _Eve_ is not only popular here in the United States, but all over the world.

Now, for the look of _Eve_ , we wanted to move away from the traditional, Americana look that's plagued many scripted-reaction shows like _The_ _Truman Show_. We wanted _Eve_ to be modern, up-to-date. Eve reacts not only to the storylines thrown at her by the writers, but also she reacts to events and progresses in fashion and technology in ways that show personalities like Truman were never really allowed to.

A big part of _Eve_ is audience participation. Eve has access to a custom internet where she can receive messages from fans that have either been scripted by the writers, or have been pre-selected by the staff. This innovation is one of _Eve's_ biggest strengths, as the audience gets to personally interact with Eve herself. This has also opened up several storytelling avenues, one of our most memorable plots was using submitted comments and videos from fans to construct the cyber-bullying storyline in Season 13.

Having started the year _The_ _Truman Show_ ended, _Eve_ is now in its eighteenth, and highest-viewed season. The current season is focusing on Eve finishing high school and starting college, while also having to face the realities of adulthood for the first time. With such riveting content from only the best television writers, and such a promising premise, _Eve_ is projected to become the longest-lasting scripted-reaction television show in the history of television, and is a franchise well worth investing. Thank you.

* * *

 _ **Eve:**_ **Season 17 Episode 304 Hour 9 (Rerun)**

"Hey Eve, did you get those college flyers in the mail?" Emmett asks me.

I turn to Emmett as we walk down the school hallway, "Yep. Forest Hill Community College, all of them."

"Well, you're going to apply, right?" he eggs me on, "It's just a short walk from your house, and I hear they have a great engineering program. That's what you've been looking for, right?"

I nod, "Yeah...yeah...but I've been looking at other colleges too. There's still time to decide."

"Other colleges? Like what?" he asks.

I smile, and shake my head, "You're going to think I'm crazy."

"What is it? Tell me!" Emmett demands, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"...Stanford," I confess with a chuckle.

Emmett grins, "Stanford? Wow Eve, that's huge. But...would you be comfortable...leaving Forest Hill, I mean?"

"If I take a plane I should be alright," I tell him, "I was fine when my family went to Fiji, remember?"

He laughs, "Oh yeah, Fiji. I almost forgot about that."

I look down at my cell phone, "Oh hey, class starts in a minute. We gotta go."

Emmett nods, "Yeah."

The two of us run down the student-filled hallway, arriving at the classroom door and practically slamming into our desks.

"Hey Eve, are you ever going to replace that old thing?" Emmett asks, gesturing to my cell phone, "The new Addend 7 just came out. It's lighter, with more memory and a better camera too."

I roll my eyes, "Dude, you say the same thing about every new phone that comes out."

"What's this I hear about Stanford, huh, Eve?" another one of my friends, Cherry giggles, grabbing me by my shoulders from behind.

"Woah! Cherry, were you eavesdropping on me and Emmett?" I laugh, as she leans back into her desk behind me.

"I...happened to overhear you two on the way to class. I didn't want to speak up because...unlike you guys, I was actually concerned about getting to class on time," she explains with a smirk.

Mrs. Fisher gets up from her desk as the bell rings, "Alright students, time to begin."

Cherry groans at the teacher before turning back to me, "We'll talk about Stanford later."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Eve:**_ **Interview with Vincent Costa aka "Emmett" Promotional Material for Season 18**

Start with wide shot of interviewer sitting opposite Vincent. Interviewer begins, "Vincent, it's an honor to be speaking to you, huge fan. You started on _Eve_ at a very young age, but audiences already knew you as the star of the incredibly popular children's sitcom _Everyday With PJ_. What was the transition like from a regular TV show to something like _Eve_?"

Cut to Vincent. Chuckle from Vincent, "It was alright. I was about ten when _PJ_ ended, but in _Eve_ they had casted me as a five-year old, because Eve was just starting kindergarten. So it was weird, going back to kindergarten again, and pretending to be a kindergartener. Of course I got tutored outside of the show, but to be five-year old Emmett, at that age, it was difficult as an actor, but it was kind of fun too. I got to be a little more immature than I usually was. Eve saw through that right away though, she...ha, she did not buy my performance at all."

Laugh from Vincent and interviewer. Brief cut to wide shot. Then cut to Camera 1, with profile on interviewer, "Now, you play Emmett, one of her closest friends, but what are your personal feelings on Eve?"

"Oh, Eve is great, really sweet girl," delayed cut back to Vincent, "you know for a little bit, the writers tried having me become a love interest for her, but Eve wasn't really interested in me, and plus there was a bunch of backlash from the internet. But, you know, I wouldn't have really minded it, it certainly would have secured my spot on _Eve_."

Cut to interviewer as she gives him a suspicious look, "Oh really? Because I've heard that your opinions on Eve have been less than-"

Sudden cut to Vincent as he interrupts her, "No, no, no, I have no idea what you're talking about. I mean, I've spent all this time around Eve, she's wonderful, yeah, totally great."

From behind the camera, an _Eve_ show producer gestures to the interviewer with a shaking of his head. Interviewer immediately changes topic.

"Well, regardless of your relationship with the show's star, you're somewhat of a public figure yourself. Starting in Season 12, the writers made you something of a teenaged heartthrob. How has that been for you?"

Cut to Vincent laughing, "Very...very well, thank you. I was already seventeen by Season 12, so I was finally out of that awkward stage of puberty. The show's producers had me work out more, and put me in more tight clothes for the show. It was kind of...strange at first, but you know, I like the sort of...attention is brought me. I have five million followers on Instagram, you know. And, and I get lots of tweets from...from girls, that I get to look at during off-hours."

Interviewer gives suggestive grin, cut to her as she asks, "Oh, have you read any of the fanfiction?"

"Not really," Vincent admits, close-up on him, "although Chloe, who plays Cherry, she showed me this one fanfiction someone wrote where _Eve_ ends just like _The Truman Show_ did, where Eve finds out she's in a TV show and tries to escape. Crazy, right?"

The _Eve_ show producer gestures for the interviewer to wrap it up.

"Well, it's been wonderful talking to you, Vincent," the interviewer smiles at him before she mugs to the camera, " _Eve_ starts its eighteenth season on January 1st on RTV with their annual New Year's Special. Don't forget to tune in!"

* * *

 **Viral Video of Vincent Costa Filmed Sometime Between Season 15 and 16**

A drunken Vincent stumbles down a nighttime street, with a laughing entourage of equally drunk people following him. The person filming appears to also be a part of the entourage, vertically filming Vincent from his phone.

"You...you guys remember when I was PJ? _Everyday with PJ_? Awe, those were great days," Vincent chuckles, and his entourage laughs along with him.

Turning to the friend closest to him, Vincent walks backwards as he tells him, "I'm a fucking star. People watch _Eve_ to see me shirtless, not for Eve's white bread bullshit."

"Damn straight!" another member of his entourage woops from somewhere out of the shot.

"And now I have to flirt with her, because that's what the writers fucking want. I have to flirt with some bitch who's five years younger than me. I...I don't even know if that's legal," Vincent rambles.

The person holding the phone laughs, "At least she's hot!"

Vincent turns to him and gives him a face, "Dude...what? She is not hot. She's boring as hell. And why are you filming this?"

"Nah...nothing. For Snapchat," the guy holding the phone puts it down, and the video abruptly cuts out after that,


End file.
